


Waiting to say something real

by EneriMess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Distance, Fluff, Indirect Kiss, Keith è un micino da proteggere, Lance ci tiene davvero ai compleanni, Lance tiene conto del tempo che passa, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Spoiler S4, keith birthday, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: « Mi insulti anche quando non ti ho fatto niente? » fu a metà tra una domanda lecita e un tono di sfida, nonostante l’espressione stanca e qualcosa che al paladino blu suggerì che avesse passato le ultimi ore a rimuginare.« Ti insulto anche sotto la doccia se è per questo »





	Waiting to say something real

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (Quasi) Relazione a distanza ma con sorpresa di compleanno. *Freeform.  
> (dal Generatore di Prompt “Happy Birthday!” di Fanwriter.it)  
> Numero Parole: 2.482 (Fiumi di parole)  
> Note: SPOILER S4! Happy Birthday Keith!  
> Grazie mille a Ode To Joy per il titolo ;w; io proprio zero sob.
> 
>  
> 
> A Yuki Delleran,  
> che la aspettava.

« Lance? »

Lance, a carponi nel cercare qualcosa sotto al sedile del pilota, picchiò con la testa nel sentirsi chiamare e cacciò un’imprecazione coloritamente spagnola. Si rimise seduto in ginocchio, massaggiandosi la parte dolorante, e si ricordò dopo qualche secondo che qualcuno aveva fatto il suo nome.

« … Keith? » farfugliò quando si fu girato verso lo schermo centrale, dove si era aperta una finestrella di comunicazione.

Si scambiarono un’occhiata sorpresa a vicenda. Era diverso tempo che non si sentivano;  _Blade of Marmora missions_ da un lato,  _join the coalition_   _show_ dall’altro. Complici in più quei dubbi martellanti di cose fuori posto, tralasciate, o peggio, in sospeso, per cui premere un pulsante e dirsi  _Ehi, amico, come stai?_  senza sapere come proseguire facevano abbassare sguardo, dito e umore.

Un lungo pensiero che sfumò nel momento in cui realizzarono che quel passo che appariva tanto difficile era appena stato superato.

« È successo qualcosa? » chiese Keith, corrugando le sopracciglia.

Lance si rimise in piedi, guardandosi in giro dimentico di come si parlasse. Imbarazzato, era la parola che cercava ma che si rifiutava di ammettere.

« Cosa? No. Perché? » e nel dirlo, prese il casco in mano, senza davvero sapere cosa farci, ma fissandolo con interesse, anche quando metà del suo corpo stava cercando di fargli alzare la testa per guardare dritto in faccia Keith, mentre l’altra metà tentava di tenere a bada l’improvviso calore dilagante che, sicuro, lo stava facendo diventare rosso.

« Perché mi hai chiamato » continuò il paladino rosso, e se Lance avesse prestato attenzione si sarebbe accorto del tono smorzato, oltre allo sguardo rivolto di lato, scostante.

« Eh? Io non ti ho chiamato » puntualizzò con un eccesso di enfasi, ma si arrischiò a lanciare un’occhiata verso il compagno. Il cappuccio calato sul capo allungava le ombre sul suo viso.

« Ah… mh »

Lance vide la mano di Keith alzarsi per spegnere il video. Strinse di riflesso il casco tra le dita.

«  _Però_ » si schiarì la voce, dandosi un tono e una certa disinvoltura nel lasciarsi cadere sul sedile del pilota, levando le gambe e facendole piombare sulla console con la stessa imposta nonchalance. « Visto che ci siamo… Ciao randagio »

« Piantala »

L’increspatura sulla fronte di Keith si approfondì; le labbra si contrassero. Il rossore che Lance sentiva al collo e alle orecchie -  _che le luci di Red dovevano per forza rendere meno visibile_ \- aumentò, ma si infuse con un piacevole apprezzamento alla vista del broncio. Aveva iniziato a trovarlo… un aggettivo che non era davvero pronto a pronunciare nemmeno nella propria testa.  

« Sei tornato da una missione? » continuò Lance, focalizzando l’attenzione su una leggera abrasione a lato del collo. Keith se la toccò come se se ne fosse dimenticato.

« Sì, ma niente di utile. Kolivan manderà un rapporto a Shiro più tardi. Voi... » indugiò qualche attimo. « … avete fatto altri spettacoli »

Non fu una domanda. Lance alzò un sopracciglio insieme a un angolo della bocca.

« Oh quindi ci hai visti! »

« Questa storia continua a essere una perdita di tempo »

« Shh, non hai diritto di parlare, ci hai rovinato la coreografia già una volta »

« Red non è fatta per… - Keith cercò la parola, scostandosi un ciuffo dal viso con impazienza -  _piroettare_  in show ridicoli »

« Sei solo invidioso del nostro buon feeling, vero dolcezza? » e Lance fece  _pat-pat_ ai comandi del Leone, ma non sortirono alcuna risposta. A mettere su il muso fu lui, stavolta. « Antipatica, Blue sarebbe stata dalla mia parte. E comunque » tornò a fissare il compagno. « Gli  _show ridicoli_  ci hanno fatto guadagnare un nutrito numero di alleanze. Allura, quando non interpreta te, è molto felice dei nostri progressi! »

Keith si massaggiò per un attimo gli occhi, sbuffando piano, ma non sembrò voler abboccare all’amo.

« Ti sarai fatto un sacco di fan con i tuoi spettacolini in aria »

Lance per poco non si strozzò col respiro e cercò di fare finta di niente, ispezionandosi le unghie.

« Il micio è geloso? »

« Del tuo fanclub di… stecchini? »

« Apprezzano apertamente il mio talento » sospirò lisciandosi i capelli all’indietro e cambiando posizione alle gambe e allungandole ben bene per sottolineare le proprie parole. Keith sembrò indaffarato a risistemarsi il cappuccio per evitare di dargli attenzioni. Mormorò qualcosa, ma troppo piano perché si capisse.

« Puoi tenerti gli insulti per te, la tua opinione non mi tange » brontolò Lance pensando di essere stato insultato. Incrociò le braccia sul casco che teneva ancora in grembo, facendogli la linguaccia. Keith roteò gli occhi.

« Idiota »

« Scemo »

Per un attimo piuttosto lungo si fissarono dritti degli occhi. Sembrava uno di quei momenti in cui avrebbero iniziato a dirsele di cotte e di crude, dove chi abbassava lo sguardo perdeva, e poi si sarebbero arrampicati sugli specchi pur di non darla vinta all’altro, finché uno dei due non fosse passato alle mani per una zuffa da ragazzini.

Peccato la distanza. Peccato che nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto sentire la mano dell’altro afferrarlo e, sotto strati di negazioni, ammettere che il contatto fosse quello che aspettavano. Il silenzio si prolungò e l’irritazione si diluì in esso sbollendo gli animi.

Lance levò le mani in un gesto di resa stizzita. Non voleva che quella conversazione finisse. Non così.

« Stiamo sempre all’erta, se questo ti fa stare tranquillo. Non ci butteremo in missioni spionistiche alla Kingsman come voi con le vostre tutine dark, ma se c’è una richiesta d’aiuto, Voltron arriva! » e finì il tutto con un enfatico gesto di saluto militare che-

… che fece ridacchiare Keith e arrossire di nuovo lui.  

« Tu… » non fu sicuro della domanda se non quando gli uscì di bocca dopo un attimo speso a rimuginare. « Con i Marmoriti tutto ok? Sembri uhm » gli fissò la parte di busto visibile dallo schermo « dimagrito »

Keith incespicò nella reazione.

« Va tutto bene » rispose brusco, tornando a fissare un punto imprecisato. Incrociò le braccia rigidamente e Lance non insistette. Avrebbe avuto troppe cose da dire e nessuna col diritto di farlo.

« Anche loro ti servono qualche poltiglia colorata? Scommetto viola »

« … una cosa del genere, più insipida »  

« La prossima volta che torni devi farti cucinare da Hunk un  _Troc_ burger. Sa quasi di manzo, se tralasci il retrogusto di zenzero. Oh e anche il milkshake di Kaltenecker! Stiamo cercando delle spezie per aromatizzarlo e abbiamo ottenuto una specie di vaniglia per cui Pidge va matta »

Keith si era definitivamente distratto dai propri pensieri nel cercare di seguire le chiacchiere di Lance. L’ombra di un sorriso appena accennato si ripalesò, anche se mesto.

« Non so quando tornerò… c’è in ballo- »

« Sì sì, una missione importante, ricordo, le rotte segrete della quintessenza… però » un pensiero fugace attraversò i lineamenti di Lance. « Ehi, tra due settimane è il tuo compleanno! »

L’espressione di Keith si dimostrò sinceramente spaesata.

« Come…? »

« Come cosa, Keith? Andiamo, hai perso la cognizione del tempo? Devo mandarti un promemoria? »

« Non ha importanza ora- »

« Ecco che ricominci con le cavolate. Certo che ha importanza! Ti sei calato troppo nella tua….  _metà Galra_. Forse per loro non avrà valore, ma per la tua metà umana il compleanno è… be’, importante! Per il tuo lato Voltron non è qualcosa da trascurare. Anche gli altri sarebbero d’accordo »

Keith abbassò lo sguardo; la bocca rimase dischiusa ma non sembrò che nessuna parola dovesse formacisi.

« Non c’è molto da festeggiare Lance »

« Oh, andiamo! Sì, siamo in guerra e tutto ma- »

« Non ha la priorità »

Per poco il casco non sfuggì di mano a Lance nella foga di farsi più vicino allo schermo;  _troppe cose da dire_  senza sapere da dove iniziare se non da un’imprecazione e  _dal bisogno di afferrarlo_.

« Senti, punto prim- »

Una voce dal fondo della stanza dove si trovava Keith li distrasse. Il paladino rosso si voltò per un attimo, prima di girarsi di nuovo, la mano alta.

« Devo andare. Alla prossima »

« Aspetta! »

Keith esitò un attimo ma alla fine interruppe la comunicazione.

  
  
  
 

Lance aveva imparato che quando sei nello spazio e rimbalzi da un wormhole all’altro, da un sistema solare a una nebulosa, da una battaglia a uno spettacolo, il tempo acquisisce quella relatività per cui Einstein avrebbe pianto di gioia.

Succhiando un sorso di milkshake dalla cannuccia, rimase a fissare il calendario che lui e Hunk avevano disegnato maldestramente e appeso in cucina i primi giorni del loro viaggio intergalattico.

L’idea era stata quella basilare di avere un riferimento del tempo che passava, un po’ per abitudine, un po’ perché capitava troppo spesso che la veglia diventasse sonno e viceversa, soprattutto lì nello spazio dove non c’era mai un’alba o un tramonto. Una cosa che disturbava nel profondo Lance e per cui, anche in quel momento, combatteva con l’ennesimo attacco di insonnia e nostalgia e...

Fissò il cerchio rosso intorno al ventitre Ottobre fatto giorni prima.

Da mesi Hunk non segnava più i giorni che scorrevano, era rimasta solo una sua abitudine, nonostante i fogli che si erano aggiunti erano quasi arrivati a dodici e Lance avrebbe preferito perdere il conto. Ma non era quello il momento della malinconia.

Pigiò il dito sulla casellina storta del ventitre Ottobre come se fosse stata una qualsiasi parte del viso di Keith. Avrebbe molto volentieri premuto il dito contro la sua guancia, o la sua fronte, o il naso.

 _Scemo, è il tuo compleanno. Non è bello trascurarlo_ , gli avrebbe detto.

Prese un altro sorso rumoroso, sfogando un po’ la frustrazione, e afferrò il pennarello lì di fianco con tutta l’intenzione di mettere una x anche su quella casella che se ne era andata. Ma la punta non incontrò la carta, rimase a mezz’aria.

Involontariamente, Lance adocchiò l’orologio digitale. Mancavano ancora dieci minuti alla mezzanotte. Poteva fare un salto all’hangar di Red e contattare Keith.

_Happy Birthday Mr Bonding Moment! Ne hai mancato uno che poteva avere un significato speciale!_

« Emo Kitty scemo » fu il tuo ultimo commento a riguardo. Mollò il pennarello con quel pretesto labile e decise di tornarsene in camera.

L’ultima presenza che si aspettava di trovarsi alle spalle nel cuore della notte era proprio quella di Keith. Non si rovesciò il frappè addosso per lo spavento solo perché ne aveva già bevuto la metà.

« UOH!  _E tu cosa diavolo fai qui!?_  »

Keith aveva la sua sempiterna espressione corrucciata, anche se passò prima lo sguardo sul calendario e poi su Lance. Quest’ultimo tradito, una volta ancora, dalle emozioni del proprio corpo.

« Mi insulti anche quando non ti ho fatto niente? » fu a metà tra una domanda lecita e un tono di sfida, nonostante l’espressione stanca e qualcosa che al paladino blu suggerì che avesse passato le ultimi ore a rimuginare.

« Ti insulto anche sotto la doccia se è per questo »

Ok, non lo aveva detto sul serio arrossendo, visto che  _quello che succedeva sotto la doccia era altro e doveva rimanere sotto la doccia_. Era colpa dell’insonnia e dello spavento-sorpresa che si era preso.

Keith, ammantato dalla sua ingenuità, non fu sfiorato da nessun pensiero anche solo velatamente malizioso, ma anzi, la linea delle sue labbra si piegò di più verso il basso.

« Avevo capito che » distolse lo sguardo verso un angolo del bancone della cucina e incrociò le braccia di istinto.

Non continuò.

Lance azzardò un passo, stringendo il bicchiere col milkshake come aveva fatto col casco.  _Trepidazione_. I significati delle sue emozioni continuavano a venirgli in mente facendolo sentire ancora più idiota.

« Che? »

Keith gettò fuori un sospiro esasperato, alzando il viso quel tanto che bastava per guardare in faccia Lance, col suo modo di fare per cui il paladino blu sentiva nello stomaco qualcosa che rassomigliava terribilmente al bisogno di rassicurarlo. Quel senso di inettitudine sociale per cui lo avrebbe preso in giro in un altro luogo, in un altro tempo, non con il pensiero battente di afferrarlo per i lati del viso e--

« … che ti avrebbe fatto piacere. Vedermi. Oggi… perché è il mio compleanno. Tu a queste cose ci tieni »

Il bicchiere del frappè rischiò di finire di nuovo per terra, insieme alla mascella di Lance.

« Sei tornato… per me? »

C’erano battaglie e battaglie. Nonostante alcune servissero per il benessere dell’universo, Lance si trovava sempre più spesso a combattere con diverse parti di sé da quando quella storia più grande di lui era iniziata. Ed erano battaglie personali che gli avevano drenato pensieri, energie ed emozioni. Un continuo ammettere limiti, ammettere debolezze, ammettere paure. Poi c’era stato ammettere che Keith gli piaceva. Allarmante e  _no no no_. Da più di un mese faceva i conti con l’ammettere la mancanza di Keith e macerarsi nelle ragioni che lo avevano portato lontano, sperando di non essere tra quelle.  

In quel momento, Lance si affacciò a una nuova premessa - o  _promessa_ , dal fermento del suo cuore.

Quello che successe dopo fu semplice, quanto stupidamente senza senso da parte sua, ma preferì affidare le redini all’istinto invece di levarsi dall’imbarazzo in qualche maniera.

Adocchiò l’orologio. Due minuti alla mezzanotte. Appoggiò di botto il bicchiere del frappé sul bancone della cucina e diede le spalle a Keith, precipitandosi al frigo.

«  _Quiznak_ , quei due ingordi di Allura e Coran » imprecò, richiudendo con forza lo sportello sui desolanti ripiani vuoti.

 _Pensa pensa pensa._  Aprì un altro paio di sportelli, frugò in mezzo alle provviste di Hunk. Niente di vagamente fruibile.

« Lance? » lo richiamò Keith, fissandolo, a ragione, come se fosse impazzito.

Lance riportò l’attenzione su di lui - insieme a tutta la sfumatura nuova che ora comportava guardarlo - e poi l’occhio gli cadde sul milkshake lasciato a metà. E il verdetto fu uno.  

Non era la prima volta che entravano in contatto, eppure Lance sentì un leggero tremore nell’avvicinarsi a Keith, nel stargli di fianco. Maldestramente gli tolse quel cappuccio scuro che si ostinava a tenere e gli portò la cannuccia del suo frappè praticamente contro le labbra. Keith si ritrasse, addossandosi al mobile della cucina, lanciandogli un’occhiata confusa.

« Bevi, forza! Lo so, non è convenzionale ma non c’è nient’altro che assomigli a un dolce! Ah, e fingi che sia una candelina ed esprimi un desiderio! » lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio e le 23:59 erano già scattate « Avanti! »

Con una lentezza ancora titubante - e Lance neanche aveva fatto caso che avesse cambiato colore in faccia - Keith chiuse le labbra sulla cannuccia, assaggiando il frappè. Ne risultò stupito.

« Fragola? »

« Buon compleanno! »


End file.
